Los mejores amigos
by Pixy1234567
Summary: Se han preguntado que pasaria si algo saliera mal en las misiones de Brains...Bueno trate de representar esto , pero bueno disfruten el texto y dejenme sus criticas...XDDDDDDDDDDD


Tic, TAC, TIC , TAC…."cuando saldremos de clases" dijo Fred, aquel día viernes. Nada mas por la simple razón de que el iría a el baile escolar ,pero con quien…No, pobre , Nora y todas las chicas ya tenían pareja apenas se les informo de este concurso( el lunes), el esta solo. Solo le quedaba una chica la cual no tenia pareja, Braianna. Que mas patético que ir a un baile escolar con tu mejor amiga , pensó, pero bueno , el premio a el mejor baile son algo de dinero , unas medallas y dos notas máximas,…Ringgg! Sonó el timbre , era hora de salir de clases ,y Fred debía ir a la casa de Brains para poder ensayar como lo habían estado haciendo por toda la semana .Era viernes y el concurso era a las 19:00 hrs. de mañana sábado, pero antes se fue a patinar con sus amigos.

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la "Vía Láctea":**

Braianna , estaba con Friday, protegiendo un carguero espacial ,de unos belicistas intergalácticos. En el carguero , Braianna los arresto a todos , recibió felicitaciones y halagos de sus compañeros. Pues había sido el único efectivo que se aventuro a exponerse al peligro de ser herida o incluso capturada…Hasta que unas naves enemigas atacaban desde afuera, ella ordeno a Friday copiar el diseño de las naves, para sacarlos de las estrellas…¡pero que! en el combate Friday es dañado en los propulsores, OH no, un rayo los atrae hacia una gigantesca nave…

**En la tierra( otra vez)**

Fred , estaba llegando a su casa ,cuando vio un auto negro en la casa de su amiga…corrió hacía el lugar y encontró que el padre de Braianna entraba en la casa, " Paso algo…" Dijo para si, teniendo un mal presentimiento. Entro en el lugar y observó que habían 3 jóvenes ,de 15 años, junto al comandante …

Señor…¿qué sucede?_Dijo ,observando la cara de este hombre, la cual demostraba tristeza y desconsuelo.

¿Tu eres ese amigo de mi hija ,no?_ Dijo reteniendo el llanto el padre de Braianna.

_Si, me puede decir ¿por que tiene esa cara? y ¿que hace aquí si Brains no esta?_ Dijo , presintiendo malas noticias en las cuales estaban involucrados sus amigos…

_Bien….este…._ No sabia si decirlo o no ,hasta que Gabura, uno de los pilotos espaciales ,le dijo…

_Señor ,pido permiso para informar de la situación al joven_ Dijo Gabura, poniéndose firme frente a Fred.

_Adelante, díselo todo…_ se le escapo una lagrima de sus ojos y su voz se quebró

_Decirme ¿que? …Dijo Fred, con un tono desesperación y tristeza.

_ Socio , tu amiga y su robot , están…"PERDIDOS EN ACCIÓN" , y creemos que han sido secuestrados por unos belicistas del espacio…No podemos hacer nada ,pues no sabemos …donde están y si continúan con vida o no_ Dijo esto poniendo la mano en el hombro izquierdo de Fred

Fred ,no supo como reaccionar , sus amigos podían estar muertos…pero también con vida…

Esperen ,Fred saco algo de su bolsillo. Apareció una sonrisa en su rostro…

Fue a la habitación de Braianna, donde estaba el comandante. El hombre estaba deprimido , desesperado , y destrozado psicológicamente. Que cuando Fred le dijo que Braianna le había dado Un "celular" con cobertura intergaláctica, este Señor miro con sus ojos el aparato y luego a Fred, enseguida lo abrazo…

_Gracias joven…Esto nos ayudara a encontrarlos_ Quitándole el celular a Fred , y secándose las lagrimas de su cara, dijo el padre de Brains .

_Rex, valla a el laboratorio y triangule la posición de los desaparecidos_ Dijo pasándole el instrumento a el piloto.

_Gabura, Isaac; Acompañen a Rex y alisten sus naves, partirán de inmediato_ Les replico a los otros dos pilotos, mientras se levantaba .

_Señor y yo que _Dijo Fred deteniéndolo

_Hijo , tu ya has hecho demasiado. Gracias y buen trabajo_ Le dijo

_No puedo quedarme aquí esperando , son mis amigos y se que si yo estuviera en peligro ,ellos harían lo imposible por rescatarme .Braianna ha demostrado ser una buena amiga y debo demostrárselo dándole una mano cuando mas lo necesita….ella y m…digo su robot… me han enseñado mucho _Le respondió Fred.

_No me obligue a borrarle la memoria…_Fue interrumpido por Gabura, quien le dijo …

_Señor disculpe mi atrevimiento , pero si lo acepta , el joven puede venir conmigo en el asiento de el copiloto de mi Y/H 20( Nave espacial parecida aun Mirage 2000) …_ Dijo mirando a Fred y luego apuntando el laboratorio.

_Será su responsabilidad_ Dijo seriamente

_Si ,lo tengo claro_ Dijo poniéndole la mano en la cabeza Fred y sacudiendo su cabello.

_Si…prometo portarme bien_ Dijo Fred, algo irritado, por el actuar de Gabura.

Los 4 pilotos subieron a las aeronaves…El traje de piloto espacial le quedaba perfecto a Fred ,se colocaron los cascos. Y …

Lanzamiento en 3-2-1-¡FUERA!...

Los ojos de Fred, bailaban por todos lados "Waow, que sensación tan excitante y a la vez irritante" comento por radio, siguieron ascendiendo, hasta que llegaron a la Ionosfera, todo era tan, tan hermoso. Las estrellas y la luna, estaban mas cerca. Rex les dijo a sus amigos que lo siguieran, y luego comunico que la nave en que estaban los caídos estaba muy cerca, nada mas pasando el "Planeta rojo". "Debemos tener cuidado de encontrarnos con el Curiosity" Bromeaba Isaac, luego Gabura le dijo: "No es broma , si nos ve , toda la tierra nos verá ". Fred , estaba muy entretenido , pero a la vez preocupado , pues a pesar de las bromas que los pilotos se hacían entre si , el seguía pensando ¿donde están?...

**Nave de batalla de los Belicistas:**

Braianna estaba siendo torturada , para que rebelase la ubicación de su laboratorio, información ultrasecreta de los protectores y la ubicaron de la nave de su padre. Pues los belicistas lo que en verdad buscaban era un pez gordo ,un pez gordo y cabezón ,de cabello gris .Así tomarían el control de los protectores y nada les impediría a este pequeño pero efectivo grupo de piratas desalmados ,tomar el control de la galaxia. Todo había sido planeado , el carguero que atacaron era un señuelo para Brains, y esta a su vez era uno para su padre. Pero no contaron con tres , no 4 pilotos quienes harían pagar definitivamente a estos desalmados…La pobre Brains era la única victima de todo esto , pues la habían electrocutado con anguilas espaciales, golpeado con garrotes….pero lo peor estaba por venir. Le colocarían un chip en la nuca el cual les daría control total sobre su cuerpo, haciéndola una marioneta.

_Es suficiente_ Dijo uno de los lideres de este complot.

_Es todo lo que tienen, no son mas que …_ Fue interrumpida por un golpe el cual habíale promocionado uno de los guardias.

_Bien agente como no nos dirá nada , admiramos su decisión de convertirse en nuestra marioneta_ Le dijo mostrándole el chip.

_Con ese chip no les diré nada , solo os dará control sobre mi cuerpo nada ,mas._ Les dijo apoyándose en la pared.

_ Y que opina de un ataque mental a su padre_ Le dijo con un tono de presunción

_ ¿Ah?_ Exclamo la joven

_ Si así es, mataremos a su padre , cuando el la vea a Ud. Tomar un arma y suicidarse_ Le planto el chip

Braianna, estaba bajo control de estos tipos, luego recibieron una llamada de supercomandante minutos después, y le contaron su plan . Este quedo perplejo, pero aun así fue fuerte y dijo que no daría el "SI" a la rendición de los protectores…

La radio suena , emergencia , habían ubicado su nave. Los muchachos volaban con excelencia , y sus misiles y balas daban en las naves enemigas.

_Que hacemos, señor_ Dijo uno de los almirantes a el Líder el cual tenia por nombre Gabo

_Solo somos un grupo reducido, pero esas basuras Terrícolas verán hoy de lo que somos capases _Dijo Gabo colocándose su casco de piloto.

_¿Preparamos el plan "B"? SEÑOR_ Le dijo otro de sus vasallos

_Si, ya que si fallamos , el comandante pagara su atrevimiento._ Dijo riendo y mirando el cuerpo de Brains.

_ Kolo, dirija a la nave a hacia la atmosfera marciana_ Le dijo Gabo, a el piloto de la nave madre

La nave enemiga descendió a la atmosfera marciana ,un lugar desértico , con grandes colinas y valles , un lugar perfecto para una batalla aérea.

Fred estaba de copiloto, y su misión era mirar el radar, manejar la mini-ametralladora trasera de el Y/H 20 ,y Tomar el control de la nave en caso de que el piloto se desmayase o le pasara algo.

Entraron en la atmosfera marciana para destruir la nave madre, esto asusto a Fred pues aunque, Marte no tenia un campo gravitacional, el roce de los gases si producía fricción y por ende , al ir descendiendo a una velocidad muy alta , esto convertía a la nave en una bola de fuego , pero entraron en el ángulo correcto así que solo se quemo la parte de abajo. Y luego se auto restauro con el aire frío.

Ataquen a todo lo que se mueva replico Rex, las aeronaves maniobran cual águilas que cazan . Fred estaba emocionado , con al mini-ametralladora ya había despachado a 5 enemigos ( Moraleja jueguen mucha Xbox y gameboy). Falta la nave madre .

Gabura le dijo a Fred que ellos cubrirían a Isaac y Rex para que ellos ingresaran en la nave y la destruyeran …

¡AHHHH! Rayos Gabo les informo que Braianna y Friday estaba muertos…

Fred quedo en un estado de shock , estaba sumido e sus pensamientos , recuerdos , … después solo les dijo a los pilotos que entraran a destruir la nave, agacho su cabeza y exclamo ¿ Por Qué?...

Entraron ,Rex e Isaac, por los hangares que daban a el núcleo central, una sección que almacenaba un punto débil del tamaño de una pelota de basketball….Aún así Isaac aserto el golpe de gracia y el y su amigo debieron salir pitando de ahí …Yahoooo! Lo logramos exclamo Rex.

Habían eliminado a los belicistas, pero habían perdido a Brains y a Friday…Los pilotos estaban animando a Fred, diciéndole que ellos murieron defendiendo todo por lo que siempre luchaban y que estaban en un lugar mejor.

Hasta que... mensaje entrante , era Gabo, el estaba vivo y se disponía a eliminara a los muchachos.

_Podéis oírme gusanos, los espíritus de mis mártires gozaran al fin de su venganza_ Les dijo mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad

_Fred, ¡ah! me he lastimado la muñeca , y tengo un moretón por un golpe , toma el mando y véngalos_ Le dijo Gabura presionando el botón.

_ Reza lo que sepas gallinita _ Le dijo Gabo lanzándole cerca de 10 misiles.

Isaac ordeno a Fred maniobras de evasión , este las evadió ,y en conjunto con los otros dos aviones derribaron al alienígena.

_ Plan "B", ¡PROCEDA!_ Fue lo último que dijo GABO, mientras se estrellaba en la tierra roja.

Los 3 aviones se disponían a abandonar la atmosfera , cuando un as de luz golpeo a Isaac y a Rex. Debieron eyectarse, y activar sus mascaras de O2, aún estaba en Marte. Fred un piloto desconocido , aniquílalo y larguémonos de aquí dijo Gabura.

_ Así que hay alguna razón por la que no debamos seguir peleando…Amigo…_ Dijo el piloto enemigo

_ ¡Braianna!_ Dijo Fred , mientras esta lo atacaba con su as de luz.

Fred , debió maniobrar .El comandante le comunico , que sus ordenes eran … eliminar a La agente Brains (Bacilo al decir esto), pues no podrían razonar con ella .Fred insitio a el comandante, que la haría entrar en razón . El comandante accedió y solo le dio 5 minutos. Luego debería eliminarlos, Fred se dio cuenta que la nave en la que iba Braianna era nada menos que Friday , el cual también contaba con un chip.

Brains Y Friday estaban obligados a matar a su mejor amigo, comenzó la batalla . Los aviones de ambos bandos podían trasformarse en robots ,Fred transformo a el suyo , y Brains a Friday . Se disparaban de todo , rocas , balas e incluso misiles , cuando se toparon muy de frente comenzaron a golpearse con sus enormes puños metálicos. Mientras se golpeaban y evadían ,Fred trataba de hacer que Braianna y Friday recordaran sus aventuras, su amistad y sus familias. Pero Fred no se dio cuenta de que cuando se golpeaban y esquivaban, era como si, como si estuviesen danzando…

Se volvieron a transformar en naves , y Fred estaba consiguiendo que Brains y Friday entrasen en razón…Pero Fred maniobro mal , y Brains lo fijo .Fue ahí cuando Fred les dijo:

_Brains…Debes luchar , si has de matarme hazlo ,pero yo no les quitare la vida a mis mejores amigos. Recuerdas , cuando te ayude con tu "ardillofobia", cuando fui la mascota de la escuela para que tu pudieras jugar basketball …Recuerda Braianna .Friday tu eres mi mejor amigo, y no hay nadie que te iguale, por favor luchen, ¡luchen!…_ Dijo estas palabras mientras Brains y Friday lo Fijaban.

Estaban en la mira, y los recuerdos y las aventuras pasadas se volvían a plasmar en la mente de Brains y en la base de datos de Friday…Los jóvenes despertaron , pero ¡NO!.Brains presiono el botón de " Disparo", y cerca de 25 misiles fueron tras Fred y Gabura…Ambos observaron como Fred se convertía en una nube de fuego, y caía despedazado... Con este acontecimiento Brains ,al mismo tiempo, se arranco el chip de la nuca, y Friday fundió el suyo. ¡Fred! ¡NOO!... Fred voló en mil pedazos en una nube de fuego…no podía ser ¿estaba….muerto?

_El me invito a mi al baile, aún después de que nadie se fijo en mi .Era un gran amigo, y …_ Comenzó a sollozar la pobre de Brains

_ A pesar de ser un idiota que no tiene ciencia. Sentí algo por ti Fred no se que era, pudo ser pena , compasión ,o tal vez …Estaba desesperada por tener un amigo , y vi en ti humildad , y de alguna forma me … me agradas y siento ahora algo por ti ….Pero fue lo que me impulsó a no borrarte la memoria , y que dejara que te quedaras con Friday…sin embargo te mate ¿Por qué maldición? ¿Por qué?…y gracias a estos bastardos te perdí…

Se echo sobre el tablero , y Friday miraba a todos lados , mientras Braianna se hacia esta confección a si misma…

…

…

_¡Brains, mira la tierra!_Dijo Friday apuntando hacia abajo, donde se dibujaba una silueta.

Braianna miro esto y…luego por radio sonó la voz de Fred…

_ Braianna , la próxima vez que hagas tus soliloquios o monólogos. Apaga la radio si …y gracias por todas esas cosa lindas que crees de mi …_Dijo Fred , mientras se posicionaba a las 8 de su amiga.

El había sobrevivido , ya que Gabura le ordenó apagarlas turbinas y soltar los chafs( desperdicios) para que el aire caliente de las explosiones de los misiles los elevara hacia arriba , y así flotar sobre la bola de fuego. Esto fue lo que él dijo a Braianna cuando le pregunto como lo hizo…El comandante llamó y les ordeno volver .Fue ahí cuando Fred pregunto la hora , y ¡Dios mío! , eran las 12 del día de el sábado…los muchachos se regresaron a la tierra , mientras un equipo de salvamento recogería a los caídos.

Llegaron al laboratorio como a las 14:30, y almorzaron junto a el comandante .Para la suerte de Fred , sus padres habían ido a un viaje de 24 , era un viaje para ver a los tíos abuelos de Fred ,que este no conocía.

Se prepararon para el concurso, interpretarían algo tipo "Flamenco", Se vistieron y se fueron a la escuela. Llegaron justo a tiempo , pero las rutinas de sus rivales eran mucho mas esplendidas que las de ellos, fue 5 minutos antes de que entraran a escena que Fred se acordó de la pelea de sus naves…

_Friday transfórmate en un exoesqueleto_ Le dijo a su robot.

_ Que tienes en mente, ¿no iras a hacer trampa?_ Le dijo su amiga .

_ Ah rayos, es que tenia en mente que dejáramos a mitad nuestra rutina y luego improvisásemos con los movimientos de las naves…_ Le dijo Fred.

_Es buena idea, me acuerdo de los pasos que dimos. Oye deja a Friday , tu solo sígueme. O transfórmalo en no se un cinturón…

_Bien_ Le contesto

Comenzaron la rutina , y Fred ,a pesar de casi caerse dos veces , Lograron impresionar lo suficiente a los jueces.

Sacaron el segundo lugar , el primero se lo llevo Sir Percival y Simone. Pero ganaron 2 notas en los subsectores que mas tenían mal….

Fue el fin de semana mas agitado de la vida de Fred, y a contar de ese día, Se asigno un nuevo protector, si así es estoy hablando de el joven Gabura, el cual no simpatizaba mucho a Brains y menos a las chicas de la escuela , pero con Fred y Friday se llevaba muy bieN.

**Si se están preguntando por la confesión de Brains , cuando pensó que se había cargado a su amigo, …Bueno…**

Los dejo a su criterio ….o escribo otro capitulo y UDs. Me mandan de que quieren que se trate…XDDDD….GRAX. QUERIDOS LECTORES… 


End file.
